


Peindre le ciel avec des étoiles

by Moonie Cherry (mooniecherry)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniecherry/pseuds/Moonie%20Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une nouvelle génération s'éveille, et Shion s'endort auprès des fantômes de son passé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peindre le ciel avec des étoiles

1.  
Signe après signe, la roue du zodiaque approchait de sa complétude. Reclus dans la solitude du treizième temple, enveloppé du voile de la vieillesse et de celui, plus lourd encore, de ses nostalgiques regrets, Shion attendait.

Il était dit que le peuple atlante, dont il était l'un des derniers représentants, avait reçu la grâce d'une exceptionnelle longévité. Cadeau empoisonné, bienfait ensorcelé, qui le condamnait à perdre, année après année, siècle après siècle, tous ceux que son cœur osait aimer.

Il regarda ses mains, blanches comme la cire et noueuses comme le tronc d'un olivier. Bientôt, Elle reviendrait. Et lui partirait.

 

2.  
Loin de la fourmilière des hommes, surplombant le Domaine sacré et pourtant invisible aux yeux de ceux qui ne savaient point regarder, se dressait le Mont Étoilé. Un livre ouvert sur la destinée du monde, une ronde d'étoiles plus ou moins brillantes selon les saisons, qui murmuraient depuis deux siècles à l'oreille de Shion leurs prédictions tissées par la main des Parques.

Un tel périra de la main d'un ami.

Un autre se laissera abuser par un esprit trompeur.

D'autres encore se lèveront, prendront les armes, tomberont.

Haine, colère, folie, trahison.

Une ronde sans fin que celle, tourmentée, des étoiles.

 

3.  
Faisant fi de son rang et de l'élégance qui l'accompagnait, Shion se laissa choir sur son trône, ôta le casque avant de se défaire du masque. Avec quelque difficulté, il fit rouler ses vieilles épaules, grimaça lorsque ses articulations protestèrent du châtiment quotidien qu'il leur infligeait. Trop longtemps, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il subissait cette charge ainsi que ses ornements.

Il y songeait depuis des mois, au choix de ce successeur qui allait se heurter à la prochaine Guerre sainte. Très égoïstement, il se disait : « plutôt lui que moi. »

Entre les deux, son cœur le disputait à sa raison...

 

4.  
Saga ? Aiolos ?

Son cœur lui soufflait le prénom du noble et généreux Gémeaux.

Sa raison le portait vers le courageux et charismatique Sagittaire.

Aiolos ? Saga ?

Le jeune archer avait une foi absolue en la déesse, et sa confiance inébranlable élevait l'âme des autres chevaliers. Il contemplait l'avenir avec les yeux de celui qui ne peut se tromper, quitte à prendre une route tortueuse.

Son aîné doutait, parfois. Si pur, si sage mais si versatile. Dans son regard à lui se lisait la mélancolie de celui qui ne sait quel chemin prendre, de peur de se tromper.

 

5.  
Shion se redressa brusquement, le souffle erratique et le corps tremblant. Rêve ? Cauchemar ? Prophétie ? Il promena un regard perdu autour de sa chambre. Ne vit que les meubles immobiles, n'entendit que le silence nocturne.

Quelle vision... quelle danse macabre ! Ses vieux compagnons, oubliés de tous sauf de lui, squelettes rongés par les siècles mais toujours parés de leurs armures, et qui le suppliaient de le rejoindre...

Sa sagesse n'y faisait rien. Devant sa mort prochaine ressurgissaient ses terreurs d'enfant. Alors, pour se rassurer, pour les conjurer, il se mettait à égrener leurs noms, encore et encore.

 

6.  
— Dohko, Sisyphe, El Cid...

Recroquevillé sous les draps, il gardait ses paupières closes comme un petit garçon terrorisé par le croquemitaine.

— Manigoldo, Rasgado, Albafica...

Il se sentait stupide. Stupide vieillard sénile acculé par les fantômes de ses souvenirs.

— Degel, Kardia, Asmita...

Ses lèvres bougeaient au rythme des syllabes, chuchotées dans un souffle chevrotant.

— Regulus, Aspros, Deuteros...

Les reverrait-il seulement, quel que fût l'endroit où la mort comptait l'emmener ? Y avait-il un Nirvâna, un Elysion, un Walhalla ?

Et il reprenait le fil de sa litanie.

— Dohko, Sisyphe, El Cid...

Pourvu qu'il n'y eût rien.

 

7.  
La ronde des étoiles continuait de tourner. Une nouvelle génération était en train d'éclore et, pour la première fois depuis de longues années, les temples résonnaient de la chaleureuse et bruyante jeunesse des tous derniers chevaliers.

Il y avait le Gémeaux et le Sagittaire, les premiers des douze, qui veillaient sur leurs cadets avec la tendre douceur d'une mère et la juste sévérité d'un guide.

Le terrible quintette Cancer, Scorpion, Capricorne, Verseau et Poissons, expert en bêtises et mauvais coups.

Et le clan plus sage mais non moins redoutable du Taureau, de la Vierge, du Bélier et du futur Lion.

 

8.  
Quelquefois, le paysage lunaire et les neiges éternelles qui couronnaient les sommets de Jamir lui manquaient. Les hautes falaises du Sanctuaire, battues par les vents chauds et creusées par les flots de la Méditerranée, possédaient un charme certain, mais jamais elles ne pourraient remplacer la maternelle rudesse de sa terre natale.

Aussi, lorsque la nostalgie devenait trop forte, il descendait vers les arènes pour assister aux entraînements de son disciple. Mû portait en lui toute la contradiction des montagnes qui les avaient vus naître. Sauvage mais généreux, visage placide, cœur enflammé, d'une indéniable sagesse mais ne refusant jamais un combat.

 

9.  
Chaque génération naissante ravivait la flamme perdue de son ancienne jeunesse. Il se plaisait à revivre son propre passé de chevalier à travers leurs ardentes passions, leurs éclats de rire comme leurs coups de colère, leurs insouciantes bravades et leur cruelle innocence. Ils pouvaient encore ignorer le poids du devoir qui pèserait sur leurs épaules, ainsi que les injustes sacrifices que la déesse exigerait d'eux.

C'était un temps béni que celui des premiers adoubements, hélas trop bref, trop fugace, et qui présageait déjà des futures guerres à mener. Shion s'interrogeait parfois sur cet inexorable cycle instauré par des dieux inflexibles.

 

10.  
Du haut de son palais solitaire, Shion avait passé deux siècles à contempler les générations de chevaliers qui s'étaient succédées. Certaines s'étaient enfuies sans bruit de sa mémoire ; ne restaient plus que la vision fugitive d'un sourire, le murmure d'une voix, la brumeuse lueur d'un regard. D'autres s'étaient douloureusement ancrées dans son esprit, glorifiées et tourmentées par un destin qui les avaient fauchées au plus fort de la tempête. Toutes, sans exception, avaient été et demeureraient pour toujours ses trésors, ses héritières, ses enfants chéries. Toutes, sans faillir, portaient l'étincelle d'espoir et l'inébranlable désir de paix du vieil Atlante.

 

11.  
Shion trouvait toujours une raison, même la plus futile, la plus ridicule, pour les aimer tous. Ce qui ne l'empêchait en rien de se montrer sévère et inflexible lorsque ces petits monstres en armure d'or - à défaut de culotte courte - dépassaient les bornes.

Les uns après les autres, les apprentis avaient quitté le Sanctuaire en compagnie de leurs maîtres pour revenir ensuite, quelques années plus tard, revêtus de cet or étrange et magnifique qui leur conférait une aura supérieure et un fardeau plus lourd à porter que celui de la vaste humanité.

Un éternel retour, se disait Shion.

 

12.  
Shura du Capricorne et Camus du Verseau avaient été les premiers chevaliers à revenir dans le Domaine sacré, la mine grave et l'œil sérieux pour des visages si jeunes, où se devinaient malgré tout des rondeurs enfantines. Avaient suivi Milo du Scorpion et Angelo du Cancer, qui braillait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il s'appelait désormais "Masque de mort", ou quelque autre surnom d'un goût douteux. Aphrodite des Poissons lui était apparu dans la discrétion d'une nuit sans lune, refusant, comme Alrescha avant lui, comme Albafica il y avait si longtemps de cela, la compagnie de tout autre que ses roses.

 

13.  
Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise de Shion, en revanche, lorsqu'un immense gaillard s'était présenté aux portes du Sanctuaire, muni de quelques mots d'un grec approximatif, de l'urne qui abritait l'armure du Taureau, et d'une lettre écrite de la main de Pyrrhos. L'ancien chevalier, qui avait quitté la Grèce à la suite de ses frères d'armes, avait voyagé de par le monde avant de se fixer dans une contrée désolée du Brésil, à l'orée des sombres jungles de l'Amazonie. Il y avait trouvé son successeur, disait-il, ainsi que la certitude que les hommes étaient encore bons, et méritaient d'être sauvés.

 

14.  
Aldébaran du Taureau ne parlait pas dix mots de grec, ignorait la plupart des us et coutumes qui régissaient le Sanctuaire, et comprenait tout juste les chaînes indéfectibles qui le liaient à la constellation qui portait son nom. Peut-être était-ce dû à son physique aux proportions hors normes. Ou bien à son incapacité à se fondre parmi les autres. Ou encore à cette indéniable et profonde gentillesse qui se cachait derrière ses gestes maladroits... Peut-être, tout simplement, était-ce la raison du cœur qui l'avait poussé à se lier d'amitié à plus étrange que lui : au jeune Mû du Bélier.

 

15.  
Shaka de la Vierge fut le deuxième chevalier à ne pas avoir foulé la terre grecque avant son adoubement. L'âme du vénérable Shion lui-même fut ébranlée par l'impitoyable sagesse du jeune Indien. Un disciple sans autre maître que celui qui avait été jadis le plus parfait des hommes, et qui se retrouvait aujourd'hui sous la forme de cet ascète blond, que l'on disait le plus proche de Dieu. Divinité que Shion s'empressait de remercier, n'osant imaginer quel cataclysme aurait pu survenir si l'implacable et orgueilleux Shaka avait été confronté à l'enseignement du pieux Darshan et ses trente-trois millions de dieux.

16.  
Le jeune Aiolia, tout fidèle qu'il était à la déesse, vouait une crainte religieuse, une adoration quasi mystique au nouveau résident du temple de la Vierge. Shion observait non sans amusement les tentatives d'approche du futur Lion, les valses-hésitation qu'il exécutait sur le sixième palier. D'ordinaire fier et sûr de lui, Aiolia se parait d'un silence impressionné dès qu'il croisait le blond Indien. Aux yeux du garçon, le chevalier de la Vierge était devenu un modèle de puissance, de sagesse et d'étrange sainteté. Aiolos était-il jaloux de cette admiration qui ne lui était plus destinée ? Nul ne pouvait l'affirmer...

 

17.  
Mû n'avait pas été un apprenti comme les autres. Sa précoce intelligence lui avait appris à utiliser ses dons télékinétiques. Comme tous les enfants pour qui le Bien et le Mal n'étaient que vagues notions théoriques, il s'était mis à abuser de ses pouvoirs, semant la terreur chez les plus petits, apparaissant et disparaissant tel un fantôme, échappant à la surveillance des plus grands pour explorer des lieux secrets et interdits. Mû se complaisait dans cette image de petit diable malgré les punitions, jusqu'à ce que Shion comprît sa détresse d'être pour toujours un Étranger sur la terre des hommes.

 

18.  
Shion avait cru que Pietro du Cancer ferait un excellent maître pour l'incontrôlable Angelo. Cependant, ses frères d'armes savaient que la raison du chevalier avait vacillé bien des années auparavant. Car Pietro portait toutes les blessures de son âme dans le sillon qui labourait son visage. D'une voix terrifiante, il avait ordonné au garçon de regarder la Mort en face pour mieux lui cracher au visage.

— Mais la mort est invisible... *

Depuis, Angelo n'avait eu de cesse de prélever les têtes de ses victimes, plongé dans une quête désespérée, à la recherche de ce visage qui toujours lui échappait.

 

19.  
C'était l'heure. Bien après le milieu de la nuit. Pas encore le lever de l'aurore, ce moment béni où la déesse Eos traçait de ses doigts de roses le chemin qu'emprunterait son frère Hélios.

Shion s'agita sur sa couche, ouvrit les yeux. Fixa l'obscurité de sa chambre en un point invisible.

Ils étaient là, il le savait. Ils l'appelaient.

— Prépare-toi, l'ami, bientôt tu nous rejoindras.

— N'aies crainte, camarade, nous serons avec toi.

Un souffle fantomatique, des chuchotements d'outre-tombe qui le firent frémir.

— Pardonnerez-vous ses péchés à un vieux chevalier ?

— Ne sommes-nous pas tous pécheurs, Shion...

 

20.  
Enfin, Elle était là.

Si petite, si fragile et pourtant investie d'un pouvoir qui dépassait l'entendement. Aiolos et Saga étaient penchés sur le berceau, et contemplaient la fillette nouvellement née, entre émerveillement sincère et gravité recueillie.

— Je pourrai lui donner le biberon ? s'enquit le Gémeau.

— Moi d'abord, chuchota le Sagittaire. Tu n'auras qu'à la langer.

Grimace incrédule du plus âgé.

— Langer la déesse ?

— C'est un grand honneur, gloussa malicieusement Aiolos.

Saga pinça les lèvres, reporta son attention sur le bébé.

— Elle est tellement minuscule... soupira-t-il.

Shion observa le chevalier, glacé par un pressentiment.

~Fin~

* Hadès signifie "l'Invisible".

oOoOo

 **~ Les bonus ~**

 _Pour Aya Mikk_

— Cela ne pourra être que toi, déclara Aiolos comme ils contemplaient les étendues bleutées de la Méditerranée.

Le chevalier du Sagittaire faisait allusion au choix prochain dont Shion était le dépositaire, et qui scellerait pour toujours leur destinée. Il avait proféré ces mots avec une assurance tranquille, dénuée de colère, d'envie ou de jalousie.

— Et si c'était toi ? répliqua enfin le chevalier des Gémeaux, d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu moins acerbe.

Aiolos se tourna vers lui. Une étrange lueur avait brièvement altéré son regard clair.

— M'en voudrais-tu, si c'était le cas ?

Saga ne répondit pas.

* * *

 _Pour Hemere_

Un voile de givre s'était abattu sur la maison du Verseau, alors même qu'un soleil estival caressait les collines poudreuses de ses rayons brûlants.

Camus poussa un soupir blasé.

— Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Il considéra la colonne effondrée sous le coup de l'Aurora Execution. Le vieux temple en avait frémi sur ses fondations.

— M-mais... je v-voulais... ab-absolument voir... balbutia Milo en claquant des dents. C'ét-t-tait géant...

Le corps tremblant et les lèvres bleuies de son ami eurent raison de sa réprobation.

— Tu es trop bête. Allez viens, je t'offre un chocolat chaud.

* * *

 _Pour Little-Dolls24_

De profession d'amitié inconditionnelle en déclaration d'amour éternel, il y avait un gouffre que Milo avait inconsidérément franchi.

Mais Camus n'était pas dupe. Ces sentiments-là n'étaient qu'innocence enfantine, dont son camarade finirait par se libérer pour mieux plonger dans la prison dorée de son armure.

À peine étaient-ils rentrés au Sanctuaire que les devoirs liés à leur charge prenaient déjà le pas sur les attachements personnels. Alors que Milo partait pour sa première mission, dont il reviendrait sans nul doute changé, le sage Camus se surprit à regretter la douce illusion de cet amour d'enfance qui ne serait jamais concrétisé.


End file.
